Harry Potter, Héritier des fondateurs et d'Osiris
by Kotori Shiro
Summary: Harry en apprend sur lui et sur ce qui se passe tout autour. Il tombera amoureux une 2° fois et découvrira plus de choses sur lui et sur les pouvoirs qui dorment au fond de son âme. Une 6ème année très différente des autres.
1. Découverte

_**Ne trouvant pas de titre, j'ai été en enprunté un. L'idée de l'histoire n'est pas la même sauf, pour l'idée des quatres. Mais que l'auteur de départ ne s'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas lui piquée ses idée. Au fait, son histoire est excellente. Bonne lecture. Samira.**_

_**Harry Potter, l'héritier des quatre.**_

Chapitre I : Découverte.

Harry était dans sa chambre et il pensait. Hermione avait raison, Voldemort s'était appuyé sur le fait qu'il avait tendance à vouloir sauver les gens. C'était cette tendance qui avait tué Sirius, cette tendance qui maintenant le maintenait éveillé en plein milieu de la nuit et qui le rongeait. Harry pensait à ses amis. Amis qui ne lui avait pas écrit depuis plus de trois semaines. Harry regardait au loin, espérant voir Hedwige revenir de la chasse. Il eut une contraction à l'estomac. C'était elle qui revenait avec d'autres hiboux. Elle s'introduisit dans la chambre et ne lança pas son petit cri habituel pour dire bonjour à Harry. Il avait eut un accident avec son oncle. Il avait malencontreusement pas fermé sa chambre et Hedwige fut attiré par une petite sourie qui se baladait par hasard dans la cuisine et qui se balade maintenant dans son estomac. Son oncle fut griffé par Hedwige lorsqu'elle passa sur sa tête. Il était maintenant enfermé dans sa chambre et passé ses journées à y faire les cent pas. Hedwige posa sa lettre et alla dans sa cage et y but de longue gorgée d'eau. Les autres hiboux, Harry n'en connaissait aucun. Mais, pour l'un d'entre eux, il su qu'il venait de Poudlard. Il prit d'abord cette lettre. Il y avait ses résultats des BUSES, ses affaires scolaires et:

" Une nomination ? De Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch. Hou là là ! S'étonna Harry. Bon, au moins voici une bonne nouvelle, maintenant voyons les BUSES."

**_Monsieur Harry James Potter, école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, BUSES._**

_**Sortilège **: _Ecrit = Optimal. Pratique = Optimal. 2 BUSES.

**_Métamorphose _**: Ecrit = Optimal. Pratique = Optimal. 2 BUSES.

**_Histoire de la Magie _**: Ecrit = Acceptable. 1 BUSE.

**_Défense contre les Forces du Mal _**: = Optimal. Pratique = Optimal. 2 BUSES.

**_Potions _**: Ecrit = Optimal. Pratique = Optimal. 2 BUSE.

**_Astronomie _**: Ecrit = Pitoyable. Pratique = Effort exceptionnel. 1 BUSE.

**_Soin aux créatures magiques _**: Ecrit = Optimal. Pratique = Optimal. 2 BUSES.

**_Botanique _**: Ecrit = Optimal. Pratique = Optimal. 2 BUSES.

**_Divination _**: Ecrit = Optimal. Pratique = Désolant. 1 BUSE.

Vous avez donc obtenu 15 BUSES. Voici à présent les cours que vous suivrez cette année et l'année suivante afin de pouvoir devenir Auror: Sortilège, Métamorphose, Potion, Botanique, Soin aux créatures magiques, Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Vous serez dispensez de ses cours suivant : Histoire de la Magie, Divination et Astronomie.

Veuillez s'il vous plait, nous envoyer un hibou avec votre confirmation sur ses propositions. Si vous voulez continuer les cours qui vous sont dispensez, veuillez nous le faire savoir.

Veuillez recevoir, cher Monsieur Potter, nos félicitations et nos sentiments les plus distingués.

Mme Griselda Marchebank.

" Arrêter la Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie, d'accord, mais pas l'Astronomie. J'aime bien cette matière.

- Harry, dit la Tante Pétunia, que fais-tu ?

- Pourquoi êtes vous rentrée ?

- Je voulais être avec mon neveu.

- Mais, ça va pas ou quoi ? Il y a plusieurs années, vous me martyrisiez et maintenant, vous voulez être avec moi ?

- Oui. Ce sont tes BUSES.

- Heu. Oui. Oui, oui. Ce sont bien mes BUSES.J'en ai eu 15. Mais je vais arrêtez deux matières. La Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie, ça n'est pas ma tasse de thé. L'astronomie, j'aime bien. C'est une bonne matière. Donc, je la continue.

- De l'astronomie. Tu dois donc connaître le ciel. J'adore les étoiles. Tu me les montres Harry ?

- Euh... Oui. Attends. Reste là et ouvre la fenêtre en grand s'il te plait. Moi, je vais chercher mon télescope.

- D'accord." Harry prit son télescope et le monta près de sa fenêtre et sous le regard de sa Tante. Il se demandait ce qui se passait chez sa Tante. Il eut l'impression que la Tante Pétunia avait fait de la légilimencie car elle dit :

" Demain matin, je redeviendrais la Tante que j'étais d'habitude. Mais, la nuit, je serais une mère pour toi. Harry, j'ai mis quinze ans à comprendre que la magie n'avait rien de dangereux. Tu acceptes ce marché ?

- O.K, je veux bien.

- Harry, la seule chose que je sais de tes parents c'est ceci...

- Quoi ?

- Ta mère était la dernière descendante d'Hello Pouf souffle et ton père, lui, c'était le dernier descendant de Godric Gryffondor et de Rowena Serdaigle. Dans la lettre de ton directeur, il a dit que tu étais aussi celui de Salazar Serpentard. Ca ne te dérange pas que je te l'aie révélé ?

- Non, je m'en doutais. Ecoute, voici ce que m'a dit un jour une personne : "Je vois un courage sans limite, une envie

de faire tes preuves, une loyauté qui n'a d'égale et une ruse qui n'attend que de se mettre à rude épreuve." Pour chacune d'entre elle, il y avait l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard qui étais énoncé. Gryffondor, Poursouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Alors, d'un certain côté, au bout de cinq ans, j'ai commençait à m'en doutais, du fait que je sois l'héritier de quelqu'un. Mais, je n'ai jamais fait part de mes pensées à mes amis. Quoique, je crois que je n'y ai jamais songé.

- Je vois, avant de me montrer les étoiles, lis tes autres lettres.

- Ah tiens, la Gazette du Sorcier. Bon, je lirais ça demain. Le Ministère de la Magie, qu'est ce qu'il me veulent encore."

**_Chère Monsieur Potter,_**

Veuillez prendre note de ceci : après les récents évènements, le Ministère de la Magie vous donne l'autorisation

d'utiliser la magie pour faire ce que vous voulez. Bien entendu; les Sortilège Impardonnables seront toujours interdits. Veuillez agréez, cher Monsieur Potter, nos salutations distinguées.

Cornélius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie.

" Tante Pétunia, j'ai l'autorisation de faire de la magie.

- Je sais, sa veut dire que ça recommence.

- De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui recommence ?

- S'il te donne l'autorisation de faire de la magie, sa veut dire que Voldemort à fais d'énorme ravage. Lis la Gazette du Sorcier pendant que je prends les trois autres lettres qui te sont destiné et laisser ainsi partir les hiboux. Mais, lis-le à voix haute.

- D'accord.''

_**Une famille entière assassiné la nuit dernière, six Moldus victimes du sortilège Doloris et découverte cach**_

_**d'une sorcière inconnue du Ministère de la Magie.**_

_Le pays tout entier est en émois. La famille Finnigan à été retrouvé morte hier soir, au environ de huit heures. Les seuls rescapés de ce massacre sont Seamus Finnigan et sa mère, Samantha Finnigan. Quand au père, au __grand-père, à la grand-mère et au triplet Finnigan, qui devait rentrer à Poudlard ensemble, cette année, ils __n'ont pas eu de chance Seamus Finnigan est choqué, sa mère apeurée. Comment ont-ils réussi à survivre. Le __simple fait qu'ils étaient partis au Ministère de la Magie, afin de porter une plainte contre leur voisin, qui avait __un poulet cracheur de feu dans son jardin et qui avait brulé le visage du fils Finnigan. __Le même soir, six enfant Moldus, ancien camarade de classe des écoles des non-sorciers de Harry Potter, ont subi le sortilège __Doloris pour qu'il révèle l'endroit o le Survivant se trouvait; Au grand dam des Mangemorts fautifs, ces derniers ne __savait rien du tout. Harry Potter à eu de la chance, mais ses enfants-là, un peu moins. Ils se nomment: __Sofia Malaki, Nina Wasoski, Charles Leblanc, Tommy Macguire, Matthieu Sommerly et __Samantha Nigrelli. Mais, Samantha Nigrelli fut la moins __touchée par le sortilège Doloris, car elle fut protégée par un bouclier de défence, et cette __dernière est aussi la fille __unique de deux sorciers très puissant : Mr et Mme Nigrelli, qui ont découvert il y a une semaine, une potion qui __permet __de survivre si jamais on croisé le regard d'un Basilique. Samantha n'a jamais su jusqu'a présent qui elle été, ca__r ses __parents croyait qu'elle était une Cracmol, n'ayant jamais découvert ses pouvoirs. Après avoir subi un sortilège __qui lui __a permis d'apprendre toutes les leçons qui lui ont été donné, et après avoir passé des BUSES très rapidement et __après __aussi avoir subi une répartition au courant de la semaine, elle rentrera à Poudlard en 6ème année dans la __maison __Gryffondor. Sincère condoléances à la Famille Finnigan et bonne année scolaire à Miss Nigrelli._

_C'était Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

" La famille d'un ami à moi à été tuée et une fille que j'aimais lorsque j'était en CM**2 **rentre en 6ème année à Poudlard. Bon, à part ça, je vais te laisser regarder les étoiles pendant que moi, je lis mes trois autres lettres.

- Je suis désolée pour ton ami, ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui, je suis vraiment désolée pour lui et je vais regarder les étoiles pendant que tu lit tes lettres."

Cher Harry,

Comment vas tu ? Moi, je vais très bien, tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Moi, je l'ai reçue ce matin. T'as vu, le pauvre Seamus, il n'a pas de chance et je ne sais pas s'il va aller à Poudlard cette année. Mais, à part ça, je te souhaite un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE. J'ai lu aussi qu'une fille qui été dans ta classe rentre en 6ème année à Gryffondor. Parle moi d'elle, je veux tout savoir. Tu crois qu'elle va dire quoi en te voyant ? Moi, j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance. En plus ses parents sont très célèbres, alors... Bon, voilà. Je veux te dire que Dumbledore me dit de te dire de le rejoindre demain sur le Chemin de Traverse, il a des choses à te dire et il va faire les achats avec toi. Au fait, tu sais qui seras le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces Du Mal ? Ben, moi je vais te le dire,

sa va être Rémus Lupin. On à enfin trouvé quelques choses, une potion qui permet de détruire la lycotranpie. Alors, Rémus restera pendant longtemps je pense. Bon, je te fais de grosses bises et je te dis, à sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ah oui, au fait, je voulais te dire que je sortais avec Ron et que j'ai dit à Viktor que je ne l'aimais pas. Depuis, je n'ai plus reçu une seule lettre de sa part. Tant pis, ça ne me dérange pas.

Affectueusement.

Hermione.

"Oui, c'est bien si Rémus est de nouveau prof, et comme ça il ne se transformera plus. Bon, cette lettre et celle de Ron.

- Il y avait un loup-garou dans ton école, qui t'enseigner. Ce n'était pas dangereux ?

- Non, au contraire, il buvait un potion pour qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un loup inoffensif.

- Bon, alors ça va.

Cher Harry,

C'est Ron. Bon, Hermione te la dit, je sors avec elle, je l'aime comme un dingue, mais sa tu as du le remarquer. Et en plus, elle ne parle plus à Viktor Krum et puis, CA NE LA DERANGE PAS ! La, j'ai marqué un point contre lui, mais je sens qu'il va essayait de me la chiper. Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Eh, je te passe le bonjour de Hagrid, une bise de MacGonagall (?) Bizarre, non ? Et un coucou de la part de tout le monde, même de ROGUE ! La rien ne va plus, MacGonagall, je veut bien, mais ROGUE, sa me fait froid dans le dos. Mais bon. Ah puis, t'as rendez-vous demain avec Dumbledore et il va te ramener ici. Et en plus devine quoi, on va être des espions à Poudlard. Toi, moi, Hermione, Ginnie et tout les membres de L'A.D, on va faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et tu sais quoi, même Chang est d'accord. Ils seront tous là demain. Bon, ben je pense que je ne vais pas tout te dire, sauf JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!! Bon, ben tes cadeaux, on te les donnera demain.

Bonne poignée de main chaleureuse et affectueuse de ma part,

Ron.

**Cher Harry,**

**Chaque morceau de phrase aura un nom à la fin, on ne voulait pas que tu sois envahi par des hiboux. Alors, ça va ? _Angelina_. Eh oui, alors, la Nigrelli, qui c'est ? Tu vas nous le dire hein ? _Neville_. Bien sûr qu'il va nous le dire ! Elle l'a protégé en gardant le secret et en se faisant torturée, même si elle ne savait pas où il vivait, mais elle n'a même pas crié. Sa mère est une amie à ma mère et elle lui à dit comment au bout de quelques minutes, elle a fait apparaître un bouclier de protection ? _Cho_.** **Bon, on parle plus de la future nouvelle que de toi. On a appris pour ton parrain. Vraiment désolé. En plus, il était innocent, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance qu'on l'ai accusé de chose qui ne sont pas vrai. _Ernie_. Ouais, de toute façon, on voulait te dire aussi que Chang venait d'avoir une petite soeur ? _Fred_. Ah mon avis, elle aurait préféré lui dire elle-même ! Au fait, dis à Hermione qu'elle est très douée pour les ****maléfices et que je n'avais pas le droit de cafter comme je les fais. _Marietta_. Bon, on a fait différente manière de t'écrire comme ça tu nous différencie. Bon, moi Georges te dit que les autres ****te parleront plus tard, sinon, on mettra des heures à t'écrire. _Georges_. Tu te répètes t'a mi deux fois Georges. Bon, voilà, mon père a enfin compris que les Ronflaks Cornus n'existaient pas. Je me suis documentais tout l'été sur ses bêtes, mais j'ai rien trouvé. _Luna_. Il était temps. Bon ben voilà, tu vas pas me croire, mais je te le dit. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et je te considère ****comme mon meilleur pote et que j'ai décidé de faire parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors, à demain. _Seamus._**

**Grosse Bise, Luna. ****Poignée de main. Seamus. Tape amicale. Georges.**

**Salut Ernie Bisous. Angelina.**

**Tape amicale deux. Fred. Bise. Cho**. **Bise. Marietta. **

**Je fais quoi moi. Bon ben, à demain. Neville.**


	2. Dispute et perte de sangfroid

Chapitre 2 : Dispute et perte de sang-froid.

- PETUNIA !!!! COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QUE L'ORDINATEUR DE DUDLEY SOIT REPARE ?

- J'en ai acheté un autre. Sa te dérange, mentit Pétunia.

- OUI, C'EST DE L'ARGENT FICHU EN L'AIR SANS MEME M'AVOIR DEMANDE ? ET QUI T'A DIT D'EN RACHETER UN AUTRE ?

- C'est Harry.

- QUOI, L'AUTRE ESPECE D'AVORTON QUI NE SERT A RIEN ET QUI SE LAISSE VIVRE ?

- Lui-même, intervint Harry. En quoi ça gène ?

- CA ME GENE, C'EST TOUT.

- Harry, je pense que je dois vous avouer quelque chose à vous trois. A toi, Vernon, a toi, Dudley... Et à toi, Harry. Je suis une Cracmol. Tout les Evans ont été des sorciers, mais, j'ai eu la malchance de naître Cracmol. J'ai été jalouse de ma soeur qui, elle, était une sorcière. Une vrai sorcière. Et depuis que je me suis marié, je me suis mentit en me disant : "La magie est mauvaise. La magie est une tare. Je ne suis pas une cracmol. Je suis une vrai femme, sans pouvoir magique quasi-inexistant". Puis, ma soeur est morte et tout a été chamboulé. Et je me suis mentit encore plus, et je vous ai mentit...

CLAC ! Pétunia se prit une claque comme jamais. La marque des cinqs doigts rouge commençait à apparaître sur sa joue blanche. Elle se mit à sangloter

- Tu m'a mentit, espèce de... de... Oh, si Marge savait cela... Que me dirait-elle ? Que me dirait-elle ?

- ELLE TE DIRAIT DE TE LA BOUCLER DEUX MINUTES !!!! TU COMPRENDS PAS QUE C'EST DIFFICILE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ? NON, C'EST TOUS POUR MOSSIEUR DURSLEY VERNON ! hurla Harry.

CLAC ! Harry se prit une claque encore plus forte que la Tante Pétunia. Mais, Harry commença à devenir vaiment furieux. Toute la haine qu'il avait envers les Dursley fit surface.Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses iris vetes était devenu d'une couleur bleu pâle, presque blanche. Il se souleva du sol de quelque centimètres. Ses mains se couvrirent de flamme. Des bourrasque de vent se firent sentir dans la maison et même en-dehors. Les arbres se penchait dangeureseument. Des éclairs firent leurs apparitions. Harry perdait totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Mais, ce fut des voix d'hommes et de femmes dans sa tête qui lui disait : " Héritier, ne commets pas l'erreur de tous les utiliser ". Harry ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase, mais sa calma rapidement. Le soleil revint et les gens sortirent comme si de rien n'était.

- J'en ai assez, haleta Vernon, carrément paniqué, je m'en vais. J'en ai ma claque. Je m'en vais. Et sur ce, Harry exauça son souhait avec l'accord de Pétunia, fit les bagages de vernon, magiquement et ce dernier partit chez la Tante Marge.

- Oh, j'ai oublié. Pétunia, je dois aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et aller au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Sa dérange... Et hum, Dudley, tu pars où ?

- Je m'en vais, je veux pas rester avec toi, je vivrai chez la Tante Marge et je travaillerai comme serveur où je sias pas trop quoi ?

- Non, Dudley, je t'en supplie reste. Reste !

- NON ! Au revoir, MAMAN.

Vlan !!!!

* * *

Je ferais le 3ème chapitre après pour une mêm journée. Bye. Katie Leung. 


	3. Retrouvailles et arrangements

Chapitre 3 :

Harry et sa Tante se baladait sur le chemin de Traverse, quand soudain, une boule de poils grise, grimpa sur la jambe du Survivant, toute griffes dehors, arrachant un petit cri de douleur de la part du Garçon qui à Survécu. Puis, une jeune fille s'avança près de lui, repris son chat, car cette chose grise était un chat. La jeune femme regarda Harry de ses yeux bleus en amande, comme si elle essayait de le sondait. Un coup de vent fit voler ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés. Harry la regarda attentivement, pendant que cette beauté devant lui faisait de même puis soudain :

" Samantha ? demanda le Survivant.

Et la jeune fille dit en même temps :

" Harry ? ".

Puis, tout deux firent un oui de la tête. Samantha eu un sourire éclatant, découvrant des dents blanches parfaitement replacés (Samantha avait un problème de dents). Puis, sans réfléchir à son geste, Harry l'étreignit, en sentant renaître en lui, les sentiments qu'il avait pour son ancienne camarade. Samantha se raidit au départ, et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle rendit son étreinte à Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pas changé, il avait grandi, certes, mais était encore petit pour son âge. Samantha l'était elle aussi, mais parce que sa mère était une lilliputienne (femme petite, pas naine, petite) et qu'elle avait le même gène pour la petitesse. Harry la lâcha et vit aussitôt que Samantha aurait voulu que cette étreinte dure plus longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps. Harry vit dans les yeux de l'ange qui était en face de lui, qu'elle aurait préféré prolongé cette étreinte. Pendant ce temps-là, Pétunia était partit faire l'acquisition des manuels scolaires de Harry et de tout ce qui lui manquait. Puis, la mère de Samantha, Jane Nigrelli, arriva. Jane et sa famille était très riche, et ne supportait pas de voir sa fille "vagabond" avec des jeunes mal habillé (NDA : Pauvre Harry !), mais lorsqu'elle vit sa fille (re)prendre dans ses bras Harry, elle sentit en elle une montée d'indignation. Elle se précipita vers sa fille et la sépara vivement du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry, elle se sentit mal à l'aise et se répandit en excuse. Harry sourit et dit :

"Ca ne fait rien, les gens me voient toujours comme un garçon très bien habillé vivant dans un château, mais j'ai vécu les 15 premières années de ma vie très mal, et on me donnait toujours des vêtements trop grand pour moi. Mais, des choses se sont passées et tout a changés. Tant mieux.

- Je suis quand même vraiment désolé...

- Harry ! appela la Tante Pétunia, rejoins-moi sur la voie moldus s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème, ma Tante. J'arrive. Je pense Mme Nigrelli, que nous n'avons pas été présenté comme il se doit.

- Oui, je suis Jane Nigrelli, la mère de Samantha. Son père est au travail. Son nom est Paul Nigrelli. Mr Potter, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

- Appelez-moi Harry, madame, et tutoyez-moi, vous me vieillissez.

- Je suis encore très jeune, moi aussi. Appelle-moi Jane et tutoie-moi. Il est vrai que sa fait vieillir le vouvoiement.

- Bon, je suis très heureux de t'avoir enfin rencontré, Jane. A bientôt, j'espère.

- Oui, à bientôt, Harry, dit Jane.

- Au revoir, Harry, ajouta Samantha. Et à plus tard. » Harry sortit du Chemin de Traverse et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Samantha lui avait dit à plus tard, alors que la rentré ne commençait que dans deux mois, et qu'il ne la verrait sûrement pas. Soudain, une présence se fit sentir et il se retourna. Harry vit Dumbledore arrivait à sa hauteur et le gratifié d'un sourire et il dit :

" Désolé d'être en retard.

- J'avais même oublié que vous deviez venir.

- Bon, je voulais te dire quelque chose. Sirius avait fait un testament qui vient de s'appliquer. Il te donne l'argent qui se trouve dans son coffre et le 12, square Grimmaurd. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout à été refait et la maison est « nickel chrome » comme disent les Moldus. Je suis désolé, Harry, mais une réunion très importante pour l'Ordre vas commencer, tu n'es pas obliger d'y participer, j'ai vu ta Tante et elle m'a tout expliqué, je me chargerai de transmettre le mots à tes amis. Toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu vas t'acheter de nouveau vêtements, alors, vas-y et rejoins-nous vite. Dans six heures, la cérémonie d'adhésion commencera et la marque de l'Ordre te sera donnée. A bientôt, Harry.

- Oui, à bientôt, Professeur. Euh, mas Tante pourras t-elle venir vivre au 12, Square Grimmaurd ?

- Bien sûr. Et, elle a déjà une fonction, elle se chargera de préparer les réunions et de faire le ménage avec Molly. Et en plus, elle participera au réunion, elle fait aussi partit de l'Ordre. Et elle nous servira d'espionne dans le monde des Moldus, il y a des Mangemorts Moldus. Mais, je t'expliquerai la suite plus tard Harry.

- J'ai compris, Professeur, je viendrais avec elle, mais on ne prendra pas les meubles, elle a déjà vendu la maison, et avec tous les meubles, dit Harry en rigolant.

- C'est bien. Bon, allez. A plus tard.

- Oui, à plus tard. "

Harry se sentit très joyeux et se dirigea vers la sortie moldus. Sa Tante l'attendait dans une boutique appelé " Charm's and Beauiful ". Lorsqu'il rentra dans la boutique, une merveilleuse odeur de fraise envahit son nez. Plus loin dans la boutique, c'était une odeur de cannelle et enfin dans les cabines d'essayages, une adorable odeur d'orange se faisait sentir. Pétunia, dès que Harry fut près d'elle, lui montra la pile d'une demi-douzaine de vêtements qu'elle avait trouvé. Harry les regarda et un sourire de joie se fit voir sur son visage. Il en essaya plusieurs (NDA: euh... Tous en fait), et demanda l'autorisation de tous les prendre. Il y avait dans le tas un T-shirt, un gilet à trois bandes blanches et un pantalon (NDA : comme dans le troisième film) et un jogging, des basket et un T-shirt bleu clair tous les trois. Mais Harry mis le T-shirt, le gilet à trois bandes qu'il laissa ouvert, et son pantalon, une fois sortit de la boutique. Harry dit à Sa tante qu'ils allaient faire partis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa Tante se contenta d'hocher la tête et Harry vit une larme coulait sur ses joues. Pour la réconforter, il envoya tous ses habits dans le coffre de la voiture (Attention, avec un sort) et la prit dans ses bras :

" C'est ma faute! Si je n'avais pas coupé les ponts, ma sœur ne serait peut-être pas morte...

- Ecoute-moi, Pétunia, elle devait mourir. Voldemort le voulait, et que tu te sois disputé ou pas avec elle, ça n'aurait rien changé, elle est morte en me protégeant. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, le monde des Sorciers et des Moldus aurait pu être sous la domination de Voldemort

- Ah bon ? Mais, je le regrette quand même. Je le regrette tellement." Et elle se mit à pleurer. Harry posa une main sur son épaule et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

- J'ai vendu la maison, et plein de souvenir de Godric's Hollow et de ta mère pendant ses études ont été mise au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

- Merci, Pétunia, j'aurais peut-être plus d'un souvenir de mes parents.

- Je sais et ainsi, peut-être me pardonneras-tu les graves erreurs que j'ai commises ?

- Mais, ça fait plus d'une journée que je t'ai pardonné.

- Merci, mais je ne sais pas si ma sœur aurait fait pareil...

- Ma si, t'inquiète, tu vas voir, ils vont t'accueillir à bras ouvert."

Et ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry sourit et le visage de sa Tante s'illumina de joie. Le 12, Square Grimmaurd avait belle et bien changé. La maison était blanche et on voyait une montagne de poubelle, avec coincée enter tous ses tas, un portrait calciné et une tapisserie représentant un arbre généalogique. Harry sus qu'il s'agissait du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Il pensa que son oncle aurait été très heureux de savoir que la maison était propre, belle et que les objets indésirables avaient été enfin enlevés.

* * *

Votre attention,s'il vous, votre attention, merci. La prophétie de J.K Rowling n'existe pas dans ma fiction, enfin vous verrez tous ça dans le chapitre numéro dix, je crois. Mais, tout d'abord régalez vous avec ce chapitre. Ah, oui... Vous voyez le petit bouton en bas a gauche avec marque "go" et "submit rewiew". Ben vous sélectionnez submit rewiew et vous me laissez une critque. Si je dépasse pas les 5 rewiews, vous aurez aucun chapitre. Mais, non, vous les aurez, les chapitres.


	4. Prophétie et deus réincarnations en une

Chapitre IV : Une prophétie, deux réincarnation en une.

Harry entra dans la maison et fut envahis de toutes parts. Fred et Georges lui annoncèrent qu'une fille étrange était dans la cuisine. Pétunia vit Molly qui lui fit signe de venir alors qu'Harry se précipita à la cuisine et y découvrit :

"Samantha ?

- Eh oui, c'est bien moi !

- Alors, c'était pour ça le "à plus tard" ?

- Exactement. Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ?

- Non, le moins du monde."

Samantha se leva, mais une fois debout, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Harry. Zacharia Smith rentra en ce moment même en compagnie de Cho et des autres. Cho lança un regard noir à Samantha, mais ni elle ni Harry le remarqua. Fred dit :

" Ohé, l'amoureuse, décolle-toi de ton amoureux, on a plein de truc à lui dire.

- Je ne suis pas son amoureux-euse, crièrent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Alors, si tu ne l'aimes pas, ça ne te dérange pas... commença Zacharia."

Il prit Samantha et l'embrassa. La pauvre, trop médusé pour aire quoi que se soit, ne réagit pas. Le cerveau de Harry, lui, réagit au quart de tour. Il serra les poings et ses mains s'enflammèrent en un instant. Puis, un vent puissant dévasta la cuisine et Zacharia lâcha Samantha. Elle regarda Harry qui n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Les portes se fermèrent et tous les adolescents se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur, alors que les adultes essayaient vainement d'ouvrir les portes. Elle s'approcha d'Harry. Ses yeux avaient changeait, ils étaient devenus de couleur pers. Elle s'approcha du Survivant et lui caressa la joue. Soudain, quatre formes indécises apparurent et Harry se calma. Samantha baissa sa main, et s'évanouie. Harry se baissa rapidement et entreprit de prendre son pouls. L'état de la cuisine n'avait pas changeait, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les adultes rentrèrent et Dumbledore demanda des explications à Hermione qui lui raconta tout, en passant du baiser accidentelle entre Harry et Samantha jusqu'au quatre formes indécises. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et regarda Samantha et la mis sur le dos. Il descendit la chemise de la jeune fille jusqu'au bas de l'omoplate. Sur celle de gauche, une colombe y était tatouée. Dumbledore fronça encore plus les sourcils, se détendit et ferma les yeux, puis, il appela Molly et Pétunia:

" Pétunia, Molly, cherchez moi tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur une colombe tatouée sur l'omoplate gauche d'une jeune fille."

Elles hochèrent la tête, mais soudain, Hermione intervint:

" Attendez, je sais ce que sa veut dire.

- Allez-y, miss Granger.

- La colombe est le symbole de la déesse Isis, grande déesse Egyptienne. J'ai lu quelque chose la dessus, ça disait :

" Imhotep et sa femme, Néfertiri, la sœur de la reine Néfertiti, se marièrent. Néfertiri vouait un culte à la déesse Isis, et ainsi, elle reçut la colombe sur l'omoplate gauche. A sa mort, Imhotep érigea un tombeau, pour que lui et sa femme puissent y vivre, sans être dérangés, pour le reste de l'éternité. Et Isis décida de bénir Néfertiri. Elle décida qu'une jeune fille recevrait un Héritage, assez... Comment dire... Spécial.

- Et lequel, demanda Harry.

- Ben, déjà, elle serait la réincarnation de Néfertiri, d'où la colombe, mais l'autre réincarnation risqua de faire mal si Samantha n'y fait pas attention.

- Et quelle est la deuxième réincarnation ?

- Celle de... d'Eve."

La vingtaine de personnes qui étaient dans la salle se regardèrent. Etant tous des sorciers de souches, sauf Seamus, aucun de ne savait qui était Eve. Seamus se chargea de leur expliquer. Une fois l'information dans les têtes, tous firent une promesse : ils protègerait tous Samantha. Une heure avait passé, et tous avaient faim. Ils mangèrent, et partirent se coucher. Harry prit Samantha dans sa chambre, qui était toujours évanouie, puis il s'endormit. Un rêve étrange apparut dans les songes de notre Harry national. Une Egyptienne le regarda et dit :

_Héritier des Fondateurs et d'Osiris, ton heure arrive,_

_Ton destin se révèle,_

_Une alliée indécise t'es revenue,_

_Plus qu'une alliée, en elle tu verras,_

_Mais, ton combat contre Seth ne s'arrête pas là,_

_Seth a plus d'un tour,_

_Néfertiri est en danger,_

_Tu dois la protégée,_

_Le lion, le serpent, le blaireau, l'aigle et la nature réunit,_

_Avec la colombe en amie,_

_Le monde est gardé,_

_Mais le destin est fourbe,_

_Eve est de retour,_

_Tu dois faire attention,_

_Car Eve, entre le bien et le mal, oscille,_

_Néfertiri et Eve sont opposée,_

_Chacune d'elle se battra dans un sens contraire,_

_A toi de préserver le monde,_

_En alliant ses opposés,_

_Pour en faire une alliance._

_Ecoute bien Héritier,_

_Si tu réussis,_

_Le Mal, à jamais disparaîtra._

L'Egyptienne disparut, et Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il se remémora la prophétie et l'écrivit sur un bout de papier. Demain, demain, il raconterait tout. Demain. Et l'Héritier des fondateurs et d'Osiris s'endormit. Samantha quant à elle, ne connaissait pas son destin. Harry, lui, le savait.

* * *

Alors, problème en vue ? Je pense que oui, mais c'est mon avis. Vous voyez le bouton en bas au gauche, cliquez dessus. Au faites, j'ai fait un chagements de titre car comme Harry et l'Héritier d'Osiris, je pouvais pas laissez "L'héritier des quatres".

Votre servante, Katie Leung. (loooool!)


	5. Quand Osiris et Eve refont surface et s'...

Chapitre V : Quand Osiris et Eve refont surface et s'affrontent, Néfertiri veille.

Harry se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. Il regarda Samantha s'éveiller doucement. Mais, lorsque la belle se leva, le survivant et elle se toisèrent du regard et ne se parlèrent pas. Ils descendirent presque en se poussant dans les escaliers. Samantha sauta trois marches et toisa Harry du regard qui avait un teint plus mat que d'habitude. Tous le monde regarda se qu'il se passait et Harry rentra dans la cuisine pour manger. Aucun d'eux ne parla durant tout le repas et Samantha prit une pomme rouge. Harry se leva, lui arracha des mains et balança la pomme dans toute la pièce. Samantha se leva et s'approcha de Harry, tellement près que leur souffle se mélangaient. Elle leva la main pour caresser la joue de Harry, mais ce dernier l'attrapa. Mais, Samantha ne s'arrêta pas là : elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Harry cette fois-ci, la poussa. La jeune fille regarda l'homme qui l'avait poussé, puis elle lança :

"Alors, tu es revenu. Toujours à m'ennuyer. Toujours à te mettre sous plusieurs forme et tu a choisi celle-la... Osiris.

- Eh oui. Dieu, Osiris, Allah, nous sommes pareil, nous sommes les mêmes, mais sous différent nom, sous différente religion, nous ne faisons qu'un. C'est drôle que tu aies su que c'était moi... Eve.

- Oh, je t'en pris, ne fais pas ton innocent, tu sais très bien que je te reconnaîtrais toujours... Et que je t'en voudrais toujours.

- Je t'avais prévenue Eve, toi et Adam, de ne pas manger cette pomme, et vous l'avez mangé.

- Et tu remets sur le tapis cette histoire vieille de plus de trois mille ans. Mais, quand vas-tu donc arrêter de radoter comme une grand-mère.

- Du respect, Eve, du respect. Tu as eu de la chance, que j'ai décidé de t'envoyait sur terre et non pas ailleurs. Ce qui est dommage; c'est que le paradis t'était offert, grâce à Dieu, donc à moi.

- Mais, une question, pourquoi avoir choisi Osiris ?

- Et bien, vois-tu, j'ai une amie en danger. Je me souviens combien elle vénérée Isis.

- Tu parles de l'autre pimbêche qui s'est incrusté dans ce corps.

- Mais, sache donc, que certaines personne au moins de chance que toi. JE dois partager mon corps avec quatre autres sorciers, très puissants. Alors, toi... Avec Néfertiri, tu pourrais au moins essayait de cohabiter avec elle, et en plus, tu dois aussi vivre avec l'âme et l'esprit de Samantha, comme moi avec Godric, Salazar, Helga et Rowena devons vivre avec l'âme et l'esprit d'Harry.

- Arrêtes donc tes grandes leçons philosophique, en plus on nous regarde.

- Et alors ?

- Attention, Osiris se met en colère. Mais dis-moi, tu préfères quelle forme ?

- Celle d'Osiris, mais le problème n'est pas là, Eve. Sache que je te surveille. Si tu as le malheur de trop te diriger vers Seth, je te bannirais, et plus jamais, tu ne pourras te réincarnée.

- Des menaces en l'air, comme toujours. Tu n'auras jamais le courage de m'envoyer en Enfer où dans l'oubli, chez les Egyptiens, cracha Eve.

- Parles, douce femme, parles, mais là vois-tu, ma patience a des limite et doucement, elle s'approche de cette limite, que je te sens prête à franchi sans peur.

- Encore des menaces et des alertes ridicules. Tu ne changeras jamais. Mais au fait, en qui donc, Seth s'est-il réincarné ?

- En Voldemort, voyons.

- En ce truc, riquiqui qui se prends pour le futur maître du monde. Mais, c'est toi, le maître du monde !

- Oh, tiens, voilà des paroles bien gentilles pour une femme comme toi. Et, ce truc riquiqui comme tu dis, c'est le corps qu'à choisit mon frère.

- Mais ton frère est riquiqui, et d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que vous êtes frère, vous n'avez rien dans les tripes. Ce sont toujours les autres qui font le sale boulot pour vous.

- Tu commences à me chauffer Eve, ça va mal aller pour ton matricule.

- Mais dites donc, écoutez-moi donc se langage, pour un dieu, un être suprême.

- Je vais me faire un collier avec tes dents Eve, tu me gaves là et sérieusement, explosa Osiris (Harry).

- Non, mais on se prend pour qui pour me parler de la sorte, en plus je suis une femme.

- Femme ou pas, je me ferais une joie de me faire un collier avec tes dents.

- T'es peut-être un dieu, mais pour moi t'es rien d'autre qu'un fouteur de trouble." Osiris ne supporta pas plus longtemps les sarcasmes d'Eve et la prit par le col et Eve annonça d'une voix sensuelle au départ :

"Vas-y, frappe-moi, frappe-moi ! Tu en as envie, je le sens et…" Samantha, ou plutôt, Eve ferma les yeux, et le teint de la jeune femme devint plus mat. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devenus noirs et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était devenue très chaleureuse:

" Osiris, veuillez-me lâcher, s'il vous plait.

- Non.

- C'est moi… Néfertiri." Osiris la lâcha et regarda Néfertiri. Elle… Celle qui avait honorée toute sa vie Isis, était obligeait de cohabiter avec Eve.

" Néfertiri, je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir faire votre connaissance. Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt ?

- Je m'amusais. Isis m'a souvent dit que vous vous emportiez facilement et que vous n'hésitez pas à faire du mal au gens. Non pas en les tuant, mais en les amochant.

- Vous venez de commettre une faute, là.

- Mais, je dois dire que je que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que là. Mais au fait, pourquoi nous vouvoyons nous ?

- Je ne le sais pas. Alors, tutoyons nous.

- Bonne idée.

- Au fait, ce n'est pas trop difficile de cohabiter avec elle.

- Non, sauf qu'elle prend de la place. Elle va, elle vient. Hier, elle à osé sortir, alors que la réincarnation le dit: "Ne sortez, que lorsque votre corps viens de se réveiller."

- Je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi. Il y eu un petit moment de silence, où les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle commencèrent à perdre patience. Puis soudain, Néfertiri le senti et annonça :

"Désolée, Osiris, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais, il est temps que Harry et Samantha reprennent leur place.

_Retournons au fond de leur âme_

_Pour qu'ils puissent vivre en se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé._" Osiris et Néfertiri, ou si vous préférez, Harry et Samantha, s'écroulèrent au sol. Les personnes présentes dans la salle se précipitèrent vers eux, mais Harry et Samantha se relevèrent en se regardant droit dans les yeux, mais toutes trace de défis avait disparue et en même temps ils dirent :

"Désolé, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit, je suis désolé." Et tous le monde se mit à rirent et les deux adolescents rougirent, et le rouge sur leurs joues aurait pu rivaliser avec le rouges des Gryffondors. Mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, deux personnes ne digèrent toujours pas l'altercation passée. Devinez qui ? Osiris et Eve.

* * *

Aya, déjà que leur p'tite dispute fait mal, mais alors, si ils sont encore rancunier comme ça, et qu'il font surface à tout va, sa ne peut que faire mal. Allez, bise. Katie.


End file.
